


Вся правда о крокодилах

by B_E_S



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_E_S/pseuds/B_E_S
Summary: Сенсационный материал сам плывёт к Лоис в руки, и она с радостью за него хватается. Не только из любви к работе, но и чтобы отвлечься от мыслей о беременности, про которую она ещё не сказала Кларку.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane
Kudos: 1





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Эту историю я начала несколько лет назад, потом она напрочь заглохла, но недавно я решила взяться за неё вновь.

**I**

До начала аукциона оставался час, который Лоис решила скоротать в кафе. Непривычно - обычно она носилась, как угорелая, и на встречи прибегала в последний момент, а сейчас у неё было свободное время.

Она присела за столик у окна, сделала заказ, достала из сумочки прошлонедельный номер «Дэйли Плэнет», положила перед собой и начала листать. Остановилась на шестнадцатой странице и поморщилась. Пожалуй, худшая статья в её карьере.

Тогда в последний момент сорвался уже готовый репортаж, занимающий целую страницу, подходящей замены не нашлось, нужно было экстренно что-то состряпать. Именно состряпать, на качественную работу не оставалось времени - попробуй найти стоящую информацию в десять часов вечера. В отчаянии ухватились за первый попавшийся более-менее годный информационный повод – из цирка, приехавшего в Метрополис на гастроли, сбежал крокодил. Сообщение о прискорбном событии представители цирка сами разослали во все городские СМИ. Ясно же, что тут слабо завуалированный рекламный ход, попытка привлечь интерес потенциальных зрителей и увеличить поголовье цирковой публики. Наверняка пресмыкающееся никуда не сбегало — опасных рептилий держат под контролем, пичкают транквилизаторами; должно быть, сидит несчастное создание в надёжном месте и не подозревает, какой знаменитостью стало. «Лэйн, займись этим!» - скомандовал всклокоченный, близкий к сердечному приступу редактор, и она подчинилась, ибо спорить с редактором в таких обстоятельствах было опасно для жизни, и для своей, и для его.

«Вся правда о крокодилах», - претенциозно гласил заголовок статьи, включающей в себя такую жизненно важную информацию, как принципы поведения вышеуказанного животного, отличия крокодилов от аллигаторов и, разумеется, советы о том, что нужно делать, если на тебя напал крокодил. Почти все сведения были добыты в Интернете. Словом, не статья, а уважительная причина для харакири. Лоис от этого тошнило.

Впрочем, тошнило её сейчас от всего, особенно по утрам. И уже несколько тестов на беременность подтвердили подозрения насчёт причины тошноты, периодических головокружений и пресловутой «задержки».

Кларку она ещё не сказала. Она знала, как он отнесётся к новости, но не знала, как относится к ней сама. Беременность была незапланированная. Конечно, они обсуждали тему детей и хотели стать родителями, но когда-нибудь в будущем. Размытая перспектива в светлой дали – одно, а две полоски прямо сейчас – совсем другое. Сразу перестаёшь умиляться, думая о продолжении рода, и вспоминаешь обо всех противных, крикливых, капризных и вредных детях, которых довелось повидать на своём веку.

Поёжившись, Лоис снова сфокусировалась на газете. Нужная ей статья была на семнадцатой странице. Её коллега Эрика Паркер написала о северокорейском художнике, чьи работы привезли в Метрополис на выставку. Выставка открылась в минувший вторник, а сегодня экспонаты будут продавать с аукциона. Эрика крепко простыла, поэтому на аукцион отправили Лоис. В другое время она бы взбунтовалась и заявила, что есть куда более интересные темы, но сейчас сочла, что неплохо будет заняться чем-то тихим и мирным. Правда, Пак Су Вон был борцом за свободу, но поскольку боролся он за неё в Северной Корее, вряд ли стоило чего-то опасаться здесь, в Метрополисе.

Лоис быстро перечитала статью Эрики, прикидывая, какие вопросы задавать на аукционе и кому. Беда в том, что сам автор не приехал – статья как раз живописала, что его разыскивают по всей Северной Корее, за его голову назначена баснословная награда, он успешно прячется, но пересечь границу и выбраться из страны не может. «Своими картинами, пронзительно яркими и неимоверно честными, Пак Су Вон показывает всему миру, как страдает его народ под многолетним гнётом. Он бросает вызов кровавому режиму и сражается так, как может сражаться художник, - используя свой талант».

Статью иллюстрировали две фотографии картин. Лоис даже не понимала, что на них изображено. Она видела месиво, отдельные фрагменты коего складывались в неясные силуэты. Видимо, разобраться в современном искусстве не каждому дано. Вот и Эрика Паркер утверждала: «Как любой гений, Пак Су Вон зачастую остаётся непонятым, не все способны сориентироваться в хитросплетениях его визуальных аллегорий. Но тем и хороши его творения, что не обязательно быть искусствоведом, чтобы оценить их. Их невозможно трактовать однозначно, ведь у каждого человека собственное восприятие. Картины нельзя полностью понять, но можно прочувствовать». Лоис снова пригляделась к фотографиям, но процессу прочувствования помешал Хлоя, как ни в чём не бывало присевшая к ней за столик.

\- Привет, - широко улыбнулась дражайшая кузина.

Лоис огрела её скептическим взглядом. Хлоя была единственной, кому она рассказала о беременности, и Лоис уже сто раз пожалела о своей откровенности. Хлоя переживала за неё, стремилась поддержать, но эти попытки вызывали не благодарность, а раздражение. Причём больше всего раздражало то, что Хлоя практически во всём права.

\- Как ты меня нашла и, главное, зачем?

По мнению Хлои, первая часть вопроса была не настолько важна, чтоб на неё отвечать.

\- Я волнуюсь за тебя. Ты поговорила с Кларком?

Лоис закатила глаза и встряхнула газету.

\- Хлоя, у тебя реально нет других дел, кроме как в разгар рабочего дня интересоваться, осчастливила ли я своего парня информацией о предстоящем отцовстве?

Хлоя не обиделась, сделав скидку на положение кузины. Это-то Лоис и бесило: Хлоя уже готова с ней нянчиться; при мысли, что и остальные будут сюсюкаться, хотелось сбежать побыстрее и подальше.

\- Значит, не поговорила.

Лоис опять встряхнула газету, закрыла её, пригладила ладонями и буркнула:

\- Я поговорю.

\- Когда?

\- Скоро.

\- Не торопись. Подожди месяцев пять-шесть, и он сам начнёт что-то подозревать.

Лоис состроила кислую мину.

\- Очень смешно.

\- Это я ещё не сильно старалась, - весело заверила Хлоя, но в следующий же миг посерьёзнела. – Лоис, я знаю тебя. И будь ты в порядке, я бы не лезла. Но я вижу, что тебе страшно.

Попытка изобразить насмешливое непонимание провалилась на третьей секунде. Лоис вздохнула.

\- Настолько заметно?

\- Мне – да. – Хлоя смотрела доброжелательно и по-хорошему настойчиво. – Если пока не можешь поговорить с Кларком, поговори для начала со мной. Что тебя тревожит?

\- Действительно, - фыркнула Лоис, - что меня тревожит? Что вообще может тревожить в такой ситуации? – Они и так говорили негромко, но она понизила голос ещё сильнее. – Начнём с того, что я беременна от инопланетянина и понятия не имею, на что способен ребёнок, которого я ношу.

Хлоя впрямь отлично знала свою двоюродную сестру.

\- Ты насмотрелась «Чужого»?

\- Вчера случайно наткнулась по телевизору. А потом был ужастик про зомби-апокалипсис, и там была сцена с массовым заражением беременных женщин, и не рождённые дети этих женщин, превратившись в зомби, стали прогрызать себе путь наружу…

\- Так, с ужастиками, триллерами и фантастикой тебе пока лучше завязать.

\- И перейти на слезливо-сопливые мелодрамы? К слову о слезливо-сопливых мелодрамах. Чуть ли не в каждой второй обязательно есть сцена, где главная героиня торжественно сообщает главному герою, что она беременна, а он, весь такой ополоумевший от счастья, обнимает её, гладит по животу, хватает на руки и, видимо, несёт в ближайшую больницу, потому что в следующей сцене они уже в палате, смотрят на экран с УЗИ-изображением, глотая слёзы восторга. – Лоис побила собственный рекорд по скороговорению. - Брр!

\- А ты, судя по твоему тону, такой реакции не хочешь.

\- Не хочу. Это слащаво и неестественно.

\- Если Кларк отреагирует так, то от всей души, ничего неестественного в этом не будет.

\- Не хочу, - категорично повторила Лоис, сама не понимая своего упрямства.

\- Тогда как только Кларк потянет к тебе руки, рявкни на него хорошенько. Потом свалишь всё на гормоны.

\- Я не хочу рявкать на Кларка.

\- Хороший знак. – «Значит, здравый смысл ещё не повержен окончательно». – Ты не можешь знать в точности, как отреагирует Кларк, и как ты сама отреагируешь на его реакцию. Но, я повторяю, он будет совершенно искренен, да и ты тоже, не сомневаюсь. Так что сориентируешься по ситуации, ты это умеешь.

\- Спасибо, сразу стало гораздо легче.

\- Это сарказм?

\- Возможно, но я не уверена.

\- Переходим к следующему пункту? Что там дальше в списке вещей, которые тебя настораживают? – Хлоя тактично подобрала альтернативу слову «пугают».

\- Дальше всё довольно банально, хотя к банальности прибавляется криптонская специфика.

\- То есть?

\- Смотри, - Лоис подалась вперёд, поближе к Хлое. - Многие люди терзают себя вопросами: «А готов ли я к ребёнку? А что будет с моей жизнью дальше? А как же карьера? А вдруг у меня совсем не останется времени на себя?» Но им хотя бы не запрещено надеяться, что они смогут спихнуть ребёнка на няню. В моём случае это нереально. Если ребёнок унаследует хотя бы часть способностей Кларка, няни у нас будут вымирать по десять штук в неделю. Или, если повезёт, попадать в больницу. А если очень-очень повезёт и няня останется цела-невредима, всё равно придётся уволить её за ненадобностью, потому что от няни мало пользы, когда её подопечный может за секунду удрать в соседний штат. И хорошо, если никого не собьёт насмерть по дороге. - Лоис покачала головой. - По той же причине нельзя будет хоть на время сдать ребёнка кому-то из родственников — родственников-то жаль ещё больше, чем нянь.

\- Думаю, миссис Кент в любом случае изъявит желание посидеть с внуком, - не без улыбки произнесла Хлоя.

\- Разве что пару раз в месяц. У неё полно других дел, ей не до внуков. Генералу — тем более. Про Люси молчу. - Лоис аж вздрогнула. - Я тоже постоянно влипаю в неприятности, но хотя бы осознанно. В большинстве случаев. А Люси с самыми лучшими намерениями, свято веря, что поступает правильно, творит такое, что пять раз едва не погибнешь, пока исправляешь. - Лоис выдохнула, раздув щёки. - Вы с Оливером тоже отпадаете.

\- Надеюсь, не по той же причине, что Люси?

\- Сама ведь знаешь, что нет.

\- Прошу занести в протокол: за Оливера говорить не стану, но я не собираюсь бросать тебя на произвол суровой материнской судьбы. Если понадобится поддержка, я буду рядом.

На секунду Лоис замерла, тронутая искренним и тёплым обещанием. Однако потом вернулась к своим невесёлым раздумьям.

\- От меня ребёнок тоже будет убегать на сверхзвуковой скорости. И я ничего не смогу сделать.

Кларк однажды обмолвился, что его способности проявлялись постепенно, а не все разом. Но поскольку упоминание об этом неминуемо вылилось бы в совет «Поговори с Кларком», Хлоя промолчала. Зато Лоис тараторила быстрее и быстрее, оставив далеко позади всех известных Хлое рэперов:

\- Насчёт Кларка никаких сомнений – он будет идеальным отцом. Но я буду кошмарной матерью – помешанной на карьере, постоянно отсутствующей дома. И ребёнок вырастет недолюбленным, озлобленным, станет маньяком, начнёт убивать женщин, похожих на меня, и…

\- Лоис, притормози! – Хлоя выставила ладони вперёд. – Тебе не кажется, что ты самую малость драматизируешь?

\- Нет, не кажется! Я хочу напиться или хотя бы влить в себя галлон кофе, а вместо этого пью зелёный чай в комплекте с сэндвичем, от которого меня тошнит! – Лоис кивнула на свой заказ.

\- Тогда зачем ты его взяла?

\- Потому что я голодная. Я хочу есть, но меня тошнит от любой еды! Я голодаю и одновременно не могу проглотить ни куска!

\- Ты ходила к врачу?

Вопрос отрезвил Лоис. Она перевела дух и вернулась к бурчанию.

\- Нет.

\- Рискну спросить – почему?

Ответила Лоис не сразу.

\- Потому что пока я не побывала у врача, можно надеяться, что это ошибка и на самом деле я не беременна.

\- То есть четыре теста на беременность недостаточно поколебали твою надежду?

\- Пять.

Хлоя сжала губы, подавляя ухмылку, зато одарила кузину чрезвычайно красноречивым взором.

\- Ты права, - с раздражением признала Лоис. – Я сама знаю. Я запишусь к врачу. Скоро. – Поскольку взор Хлои сделался красноречивее прежнего, Лоис нехотя исправилась: - Завтра. Запишусь прямо завтра. Обещаю.

Хлоя одобрительно улыбнулась.

Они посидели ещё немного. Лоис по маленьким кусочкам всё-таки впихала в себя сэндвич, посидела пару минут, проверяя, не полезут ли кусочки обратно, затем расплатилась за заказ, и они с Хлоей ушли.

Их проводила внимательным взглядом кореянка, сидящая за столиком в другом углу зала.


	2. II

Вживую работы Пак Су Вона тоже не произвели на Лоис впечатления, хотя были резкими и яркими - пятна огненно-алого цвета почти на всех полотнах, очевидно, символизировали кровь угнетаемого северокорейского народа. Единственное, что её поразило, это пяти- и шестизначные суммы, с которыми участники аукциона небрежно расставались ради, на взгляд Лоис, маловразумительной мазни.

Организатором был Эдвард Ферроу, владелец частного музея, где проходила и выставка, и аукцион. Конкретики от него добиться было трудно, но говорил он много. По сути, ни о чём, зато очень пафосно. Мол, он узнал о Пак Су Воне несколько лет назад и не мог остаться равнодушным, видя героическую борьбу отважного художника-одиночки против безжалостной политической системы. Каким-то образом (каким именно – говорить небезопасно) вышел с ним на связь, завязалась интернет-переписка, и Ферроу стал постепенно продвигать творчество Пак Су Вона. Разумеется, из бескорыстной преданности идеалам свободы. Художником многие заинтересовались, он быстро обрёл популярность. А недавно появилась возможность переправить некоторые его работы (опять же, нельзя говорить как) через границу с Южной Кореей, привезти в Штаты и устроить выставку. Поскольку обратно их не увезти, приходится продавать. Разумеется, деньги будут переведены автору, за исключением средств, которые пойдут на оплату выставочных расходов – платежей за электричество и тому подобное.

Отчего-то Эдвард Ферроу, респектабельный мужчина средних лет, напомнил Лоис крокодила. Улыбается, а ощущение такое, что в любой момент накинется на тебя, чтоб сожрать. Может, даже будет при этом плакать.

Из музея Лоис ушла с радостью, не проникнувшись ни Пак Су Воном, ни Эдвардом Ферроу. Однако написала приличную статью об аукционе, которая вышла на следующий день.

В этот следующий день, вспомнив о данном Хлое обещании, Лоис под предлогом «Куплю что-нибудь перекусить» ретировалась из редакции.

\- Давай я схожу, - предложил было Кларк.

\- Не надо, - она потрепала его по щеке. – Это очень мило, но мне хочется выйти и остудить мозги.

\- Всё в порядке?

\- Конечно. – Она чмокнула его в губы и рассмеялась, увидев, что его лёгкое беспокойство не исчезло. – Не будь параноиком, Смолвиль. Мне лишь нужно слегка проветриться, вернусь через двадцать минут.

Из сквера через квартал от редакции Лоис позвонила и записалась на приём к врачу на завтрашнее утро.

Что ж, дело сделано. Надо себя вознаградить, а заодно не быть лгуньей. Утренняя тошнота почти прошла (полдень близко), зверски хотелось есть. Лоис направилась в сторону ближайшего магазина, как вдруг услышала у себя за спиной:

\- Мисс Лоис Лэйн?

Она повернулась и встретилась взглядом с темноволосой девушкой. Или женщиной. Незнакомке могло быть и двадцать лет, и сорок. Азиатка с раскосыми глазами, не очень большими, но сразу напрашивающимися на определение «глубокие, вдумчивые». Средний рост и осанка, если не сказать «выправка», характерная для женщин-военных (уж Лоис-то в этом разбиралась). Одежда не военная – обыкновенный брючный костюм, подобное носят многие деловые женщины; но это не показатель. Лицо острое, довольно приятное даже при отсутствии косметики, но непроницаемое.

\- Мы знакомы?

\- Мисс Лоис Лэйн? – повторила женщина.

У Лоис сейчас было только одно желание – поскорее поесть, и чтобы быстрее покончить с разговором, она не стала упираться дальше.

\- Верно. А Вы?

\- Можете называть меня Ли.

Скажите, пожалуйста, какое одолжение!

\- Это имя или фамилия? – насмешливо уточнила Лоис, отступив от стратегии по экономии времени.

\- Творческий псевдоним. - Едва скривившийся уголок губ, вероятно, обозначал ухмылку.

\- Очень интересно, но, к сожалению, я спешу. Нельзя ли побыстрее?

\- Охотно. – Ли говорила по-английски безукоризненно правильно, будто по учебнику. Было ясно, что язык для неё не родной. – Вы ведь автор статьи про аукцион, где продавались картины Пак Су Вона.

Журналистский разум моментально сформировал теорию: коварные северокорейские спецслужбы хотят уничтожить всех, кто популяризирует Пак Су Вона, раз уж самого художника-свободолюбца найти не удаётся. Лоис сделала шаг назад; не приняла боевую стойку, но встала так, чтоб было удобно реагировать на нападение.

\- Кто ты?

\- Я уже сказала - можешь называть меня Ли.

\- Не самая редкая фамилия в Корее. В Северной Корее, я полагаю.

Ли кивнула на ближайшую скамейку.

\- Давай присядем.

\- Зачем? – Лоис подозрительно прищурилась. – Что тебе нужно?

\- У меня есть информация о Пак Су Воне, и я хотела бы ею поделиться.

Интересно. Лоис ожидала, что это у неё будут выяснять, что она знает о художнике, а тут ей предлагают сведения. Хотя, может, Ли пытается ослабить её бдительность?

\- Поделиться можно и стоя.

Ли равнодушно пожала плечами.

\- Пак Су Вона нет.

Лоис дёрнула подбородком.

\- В каком смысле нет?

\- В прямом и буквальном. В Корее есть люди с таким именем, но не один из них не является художником, о котором здесь у вас говорят.

Лоис моргнула.

\- Хорошо, давай присядем.

Они устроились на скамейке.

\- Ещё раз, - велела Лоис. – Ты пытаешься сказать, что Пак Су Вон живёт не в Северной Корее?

\- Я пытаюсь сказать, что его вовсе не существует. Он – выдумка. Точнее, коммерческий проект.

Лоис мигом сообразила. Сама ведь только вчера удивлялась, какой прибыльной оказалась мазня Пак Су Вона, ну или чья она там на самом деле.

\- Я правильно понимаю: кто-то придумал и раскрутил историю об отважном корейском художнике, потом намалевал якобы его картины, чтоб на этом заработать?

В тёмных глазах Ли промелькнуло удивление вперемешку с невольным уважением.

\- Совершенно верно.

\- И этот кто-то не из Северной Кореи?

\- И даже не из Южной. Мы проверили.

\- Кто «мы»?

\- Не отвлекайся.

Поняв, что не получит ответа, Лоис возвратила мысли к выдуманному художнику.

\- А уроженцем Северной Кореи его сделали потому что…

На лице Ли впервые отразилось подобие весёлости.

\- Потому что мы – закрытая страна, никто не знает, что на самом деле происходит в Северной Корее, зато страшилок про неё рассказано, написано и снято предостаточно. Скажи всем, что слабых и некрасивых детей мы съедаем живьём, и никто не докажет обратного, потому что нет возможности проверить. Скажи всем, что в Северной Корее живёт отважный художник Пак Су Вон, и все поверят, по крайней мере, никто не докажет, что это ложь.

О Пак Су Воне начали поговаривать пять или шесть лет назад. Долгоиграющий проект, однако. С другой стороны, он не требовал никаких затрат, до определённого момента это могло быть «хобби на всякий случай» параллельно с другими делами. Знай себе клепай фальшивые статьи и посты в Интернете, ну сделай и сфотографируй несколько невнятных картинок – невелик труд. А потом найми художника, который напишет пару десятков картин. Да что там найми, нарисуй сам, устрой и разрекламируй выставку, подай всё это как демократический прорыв и продай мазню подороже.

\- Почему я должна тебе верить?

\- Верить ты не должна. Я докажу. Для этого мне и нужен журналист. Известный журналист с крепкой репутацией, который всё увидит своими глазами и сможет подтвердить мои слова. Иначе потом на каждом углу будут кричать, что кровожадные северокорейские власти всё-таки добрались до несчастного Пак Су Вона, запытали его насмерть, а теперь пытаются обмануть мир, делая вид, что Пак Су Вона никогда не существовало. – Ли вздохнула. – Конечно, кричать это будут в любом случае, но всё-таки лучше, когда есть надёжный свидетель.

\- То есть вы, - Лоис интонационно подчеркнула множественное число, - хотите открыть всему миру правду?

\- Да. Решили, что пора. Поначалу эта история нас веселила, но уже порядком надоела. Всему есть предел.

\- А не могли вы со своим пределом появиться раньше? Хотя бы вчера, пока моя статья не была написана и опубликована?! А ещё лучше, пока не вышла статья Эрики Паркер! Как теперь будет выглядеть наша газета? «Сами написали – сами опровергли»?

\- Обмануты не только вы, но и другие СМИ, не говоря о простом и не очень простом, если вспомнить участников аукциона, народе. А вы станете первыми, кто разоблачил беспринципных дерзких мошенников. Сенсация!

\- Я повторяю вопрос: почему ты появилась только сейчас, когда информация по всем СМИ уже прошла и аукцион состоялся?.. – Лоис осеклась. – Чёрт, так вы этого и ждали! Чтобы скандал вышел погромче, чтобы поярче выставить нас на посмешище?!

Ли не стала отпираться, это было бы бессмысленно.

\- Думаешь, я стану помогать на весь мир осмеивать моих сограждан, в каком-то смысле – всю мою страну?! – вспыхнула патриотическим гневом Лоис.

\- Если так ставить вопрос, то нет, - безмятежно признала Ли. – Но взгляни под другим углом. Дело не только в политике и конфузе международного уровня. Дело в обычных людях. Сейчас картины покупают те, у кого явно водятся лишние деньги. Но уже начались сборы пожертвований в пользу Пак Су Вона, есть люди, желающие купить какие-нибудь его недорогие работы или просто перевести деньги — из сострадания, из солидарности, из уважения. Представь, живёт где-то славный мальчик, хочет сделать доброе дело, не тратит деньги на обеды в школе, а копит на картину борца за демократию Пак Су Вона. Покупает её, а потом, рано или поздно, узнаёт, что его облапошили. Всё, детская вера в добрые дела подорвана, и – самое страшное - вера в демократию пошатнулась! - Ли легонько кашлянула, но Лоис не сомневалась, что на самом деле она хихикнула. - Эта афера заденет не только богатых, с её помощью ограбят обычных хороших людей, которые потеряют отнюдь не лишние деньги.

С тяжёлым сердцем Лоис осознавала, что Ли права. Вдобавок, перед глазами замелькали варианты сочных заголовков для будущей статьи. Это ведь впрямь сенсация.

\- Ты обращалась к кому-то из других СМИ?

\- Нет.

Ещё и эксклюзив.

\- Ладно, - сдалась Лоис. - Только ради демократии.

Ли кашлянула снова.

\- С чего начнём? - Журналистский азарт и репортёрское нетерпение закипали, обдавая разум приятным жаром.

Она знала, что начать лучше всего со звонка Кларку. Надо объяснить ему, взять в дело. Но, возможно, скоро она и так замучает его требованиями проводить с ней больше времени и помогать с ребёнком. Не исключено, что они успеют друг другу надоесть. Не лучше ли побыть порознь, пока есть возможность?

Кларку Лоис позвонила, да лишь затем, чтоб сказать: всплыла интересная тема, ничего опасного, но надо заняться сейчас же, поэтому в редакцию она сегодня не вернётся, придёт сразу домой, поздно вечером, а то и ночью.

Насчёт «ничего опасного» она, наверное, приврала. Хотя, речь ведь не о торговле оружием или наркотиками, не о криминальных разборках, не о мировом заговоре, не об инопланетном зле. Речь об авантюре, не предполагающей никакого насилия. Пожалуй, это действительно будет вполне безопасно.


	3. III

Лоис стояла перед вооружённым Ферроу и его не менее вооружёнными ребятами. Ли стояла рядом с ней. У обеих руки были закованы в наручники за спиной.

Путь сюда лежал через галерею, усыпляющий газ и крайне неудобный багажник автомобиля. В лучших традициях жанра их привезли к складу на безлюдной заводской окраине города. Промышленная территория здесь постепенно переходила в относительно дикую природу – канав было больше, чем заборов. Подле одной машина остановилась, водитель с помощниками вытащили невольных пассажирок.

Смеркалось, но освещения пока хватало, чтобы разглядеть всё вокруг. Надежды на спасение нигде не виднелось.

\- Ещё не случилось ничего непоправимого, - напомнила Лоис, отчаянно ища выход из положения. Выход не находился, оставалось тянуть время в ожидании чуда. Лучше всего красно-синего чуда, но Лоис была согласна на любое другое. – За мошенничество срок гораздо меньше, чем за убийство.

Ферроу и сам не радовался, что всё так обернулось, но настроен был решительно, как и трое его помощников. Все четверо готовились пустить в ход пистолеты.

\- Смотря кто стал жертвой мошенничества, - сказал Ферроу. – Ты была на аукционе, видела, какие люди покупали картины. Отомстят как минимум ради репутации.

Хотела бы Лоис поспорить, да не могла.

\- А ты почему молчишь? – ополчилась она на Ли, которая, в конце концов, и втянула её во всё это.

\- Я думаю, - сухо ответила кореянка.

Ферроу вздохнул и для галочки сообщил:

\- Мне действительно жаль, что так получилось.

Ли бросилась прямиком на него, столь неожиданно и быстро, что никто не успел среагировать. Нагнувшись, она врезалась плечом в живот Ферроу. Ферроу уронил оружие. Ли метнулась за машину.

Лоис ударила ногой парня, который стоял ближе к ней, и тоже кинулась за автомобиль, выигрывая жалкие две-три секунды. Она с изумлением увидела, что руки Ли уже не заведены за спину, они спереди. Как она перекувырнулась-извернулась?..

Они стояли со стороны канавы. Едва появился первый противник, Ли приложила его головой о капот с такой силой, что парень сразу вырубился. Но трое других уже подоспели. Одному Лоис организовала подсечку, второго Ли отправила по стопам предшественника. Прозвучали выстрелы, но никого не ранило.

Мимоходом Лоис понадеялась, что кое-кто услышит выстрелы своим суперслухом и прибежит/прилетит посмотреть, что тут происходит. Но, вероятно, это были не единственные разборки на территории Метрополиса, да и мало ли других тревожных сигналов ежесекундно подаёт мегаполис.

Лоис оказалась лицом к лицу с Ферроу. Ли была занята парнем, поднявшимся после подсечки Лоис. Ферроу приготовился нажать на курок. Единственное, что могла сделать Лоис, - отстраниться влево, ринуться на Ферроу и свалить его, а заодно себя в канаву. В среднесрочной перспективе план так себе, но если б она не выполнила его, у неё бы вовсе не было никакой перспективы.

Сначала она не почувствовала боли, только встряску в голове и что-то неладное в правом предплечье. Ферроу, на которого она приземлилась, несколько смягчил удар, но тут же скинул её с себя. Лоис ударилась о дно канавы, отметив наличие некрупных, но огорчительно твёрдых камней.

Поднявшись, Ферроу направил на неё оружие, которое в этот раз не выронил. Ему больше не было жаль, глаза жадно и хищно сверкали в предвкушении расправы. Лоис не успела пикнуть, как раздался…

Нет, не выстрел. Странный звук, спаянный из трёх составляющих: смахивающее на отрыжку утробное урчание, шум падения и вскрик Ферроу.

Упав на землю, Ферроу не перестал кричать, а разорался пуще прежнего. Естественная реакция, когда на тебя нападает… Быть не может!

Пистолет не спас владельца галереи.

Задыхаясь от инстинктивного ужаса, Лоис отползла в дальний край канавы, не в силах оторвать взгляд от жуткого зрелища. Прямо перед ней Эдварда Ферроу поедал здоровенный, зубастый, чешуйчатый, зеленовато-серый крокодил. Она попыталась встать на ноги, чтоб выбраться, но нелегко сделать это сразу со скованными за спиной руками. Тут-то Лоис и прочувствовала свои травмы – голова, кажется, вот-вот взорвётся, рука будто уже взорвалась, спина горит.

Две тонкие, но крепкие руки обхватили Лоис под грудью и потянули наверх, сама она «отталкивалась» от земли ногами, помогая «поднятию». Ли вытащила её из канавы, обе упали на землю. Ли тотчас вскочила, а Лоис не смола. Ли отволокла её подальше.

С ума сойти, Ли, видимо, успела раздобыть ключи и снять наручники. Против воли Лоис всё лучше думала о северокорейской армии. Или спецслужбах.

\- Как ты? – Присев на корточки, Ли осторожно похлопала Лоис по щекам.

\- Бывало хуже, – Лоис с трудом сглотнула, оказывается, на горло тоже пришёлся удар, - но реже.

\- Сейчас возьму у кого-нибудь из наших приятелей телефон и позвоню в службу спасения.

\- Лишь бы приятели не очнулись до их приезда.

\- Об этом можешь не волноваться.

…Они прислушивались к звукам из канавы. Похоже, крокодил наелся Эдвардом Ферроу и не стремился выползать из своего укрытия (кто знает, после каких скитаний он его нашёл?).

Ли сняла подранный пиджак, свернула и положила под голову Лоис.

\- Голова кружится?

\- Чертовски.

\- В ушах звенит?

\- Периодически.

\- Тошнит?

\- Не напоминай!

Вдалеке послышались сирены. Ли глянула в ту сторону.

\- Мне пора.

Губы Лоис скривила ухмылка.

\- Не останешься поздороваться?

\- Думаю, не стоит.

\- Что ж, беги. Ещё успеешь съесть на ужин парочку уродливых младенцев.

\- Я ем только красивых младенцев, звание обязывает.

\- Какое?

Разумеется, Ли проигнорировала вопрос.

\- Спасибо за помощь.

\- На здоровье. Только, пожалуйста, больше никогда не обращайся ко мне снова.

\- Договорились. Вот. – Ли вложила ей в руки сотовый телефон. – Вдруг понадобится.

\- Спасибо.

Это и правда было кстати. Прежде Лоис не спешила вызывать Кларка, чтобы он не светился перед Ли, ему только внимания северокорейских спецслужб не хватало. Но едва Ли уйдёт, можно будет позвонить, благо, номер давно выучен наизусть.

Ли поднялась на ноги. Сирены становились всё громче. Стали видны красно-синие отсветы, и Ли отступила, нырнув в темноту спиной.

\- Прощай, Лоис Лэйн.

\- Прощай.

Когда подъехала машина скорой помощи, рядом с Лоис уже был Кларк, в своей негероической ипостаси.

Парамедики оттеснили его. Посветили Лоис в глаза фонариком, задали несколько вопросов.

\- У вас есть аллергия на какие-нибудь препараты?

\- Нет, но… - Лоис закусила губу, бросив взгляд на Кларка.

Кларк тоже взглянул на неё, затем на парамедика.

\- Вам следует знать, что она беременна.


	4. IV

\- Давно ты знаешь?! - выпалила Лоис, едва они с Кларком наконец-то остались наедине.

Она чуть не лопнула, сдерживая вопрос, пока её везли в скорой, осматривали и накладывали гипс на руку в больнице. «Как минимум эту ночь Вам придётся провести здесь, - безапелляционно констатировал врач — доктор Дуглас. - А завтра утром Вам делают УЗИ, чтобы убедиться, что с беременностью всё нормально».

\- Три недели, - ответил Кларк, сидящий на стуле подле её кровати.

\- Три недели? - Лоис буквально подпрыгнула на постели. - Я сама знаю только десять дней...

Она видела: Кларк счастлив. Губы готовы растянуться в улыбке, глаза радостные, хотя в них читается растерянность. Наверное, он не понимает, почему Лоис не сияет от счастья. Или спрашивает себя, отчего она так долго не рассказывала ему и сколько ещё собиралась молчать, если б не история с Ферроу и крокодилом.

Ответил Кларк почти смущённо, словно признавался, что за кем-то подглядывал:

\- Сердцебиение у ребёнка, - он не мог заставить себя сказать «эмбриона», - появляется на четвёртой неделе. Или даже на третьей. - Вот и улыбка. - Или раньше, а на этом сроке начинает быть слышным. Везде пишут по-разному, я немного запутался.

Конечно. Он ещё и кучу статей успел прочитать, небось, пол-Интернета перерыл.

\- Ты услышал сердцебиение ребёнка?

\- Ну да, - Кларк осклабился, почесав затылок.

\- И просвечивал меня взглядом?

\- Нет.

\- Почему ты сразу не сказал про сердцебиение?!

\- Мне показалось, что это будет неправильно. Ты должна была узнать первой и сказать мне. «Кларк, у меня для тебя сюрприз!» - В его голосе проскользнул оттенок если не упрёка, то недоумения.

\- Я... хотела быть уверена. - Чтоб не врать, она не стала уточнять, в чём именно.

\- Знаешь, я бы догадался, даже если б ничего не слышал. Тебя тошнит по утрам уже не первую неделю.

\- Ты заметил? В смысле, тошнит, да, но меня ведь ни разу не рвало. - «Во всяком случае, при тебе». - Я думала...

\- ...Что я не обращу внимания на твой великолепный серо-зелёный цвет лица? - Кларк поднял брови.

\- Кстати о серо-зелёном. Что ты сделал с крокодилом?

\- Депортировал на историческую родину. Выпустил на волю, естественно, вдали от поселений. Он заслужил.

\- Да уж. Если б не он... – До неё внезапно дошло, что она должна была испугаться за ребёнка.

Если б погибла она, погиб бы и он — хорошая мать обязана подумать об этом! Драка, падение, удары, ушибы могли спровоцировать выкидыш либо опасные повреждения, и это должно изводить её прямо сейчас! А всё, что у неё вертится на языке: «Кларк, а мы сможем сдавать ребёнка Джор-Элу в ледяную крепость, как в садик? Утром бы доставляли, вечером забирали. Чертовски удобно: и дедуле радость, и ребёнку общение, и нам свободное время». Да она даже не спросила, нормальное ли сердцебиение у ребёнка сейчас! (Хотя, будь что-то не так, Кларк сразу поднял бы тревогу.) Господи, это катастрофа!

Она застонала и сокрушённо откинулась на подушку.

\- Тебе плохо? - всполошился Кларк. Вскочил, но не понимал, что предпринять дальше. - Лоис? У тебя что-то болит? - Он положил ладонь ей на лоб. Бесполезно, но мило.

\- Совесть! - ответила Лоис, приподняв голову. - Кларк, я буду ужасной, ужасной матерью! Моим именем назовут какой-нибудь детский комплекс неполноценности или психологическую травму! - Она снова впечаталась затылком в подушку.

Кларк присел на кровать и погладил Лоис по щеке. Она была благодарна, что он не сыпал раздражающими банальностями наподобие «Ерунда, ты станешь отличной матерью». Он был рядом и давал понять, что не оставит её.

В последнее время она так старалась, чтобы Кларк не заметил странностей в её поведении, что сама не заметила изменений в его поведении. Он не позволял ей носить ничего тяжелее дамской сумки, он сделал всё, чтоб она не приближалась к чихающей Эрике Паркер, он постоянно спрашивал, не голодна ли она, не устала ли.

Лоис отодвинулась, приглашая его прилечь рядом. Кларк принял приглашение. Он обнял её, и они пролежали, не произнеся ни слова, полчаса, если не больше. Наконец, Кларк спросил:

\- Ты не хочешь ребёнка?

В его голосе не было осуждения, отчего совесть Лоис заболела ещё сильнее.

\- Я не думала об аборте, если ты это имеешь в виду. - Она и правда не рассматривала такой вариант. Может, потому и чувствовала себя загнанной в угол. Она не хотела избавляться от ребёнка, она хотела, чтоб материнство случилось с ней позже. - У меня никогда не было мысли, что я не хочу быть матерью. Но мне всегда казалось, что дети у меня должны появиться только тогда, когда я... успокоюсь, что ли. Когда мне будет нравиться сидеть дома, когда я стану рассудительнее, серьёзнее, хозяйственнее. В конце концов, когда мне будет не так важна карьера. А сейчас моя работа мне интереснее, чем когда-либо. Мне хочется бегать, видеть, расспрашивать, разнюхивать, проверять, писать!.. Но я же понимаю, что этим, в лучшем случае частично, придётся пожертвовать ради воспитания ребёнка. Причём, вполне возможно, ребёнка, который способен играючи разнести дом по кирпичикам или сбить плевком самолёт. Мне страшно, Кларк.

Вот. Она сказала это.

\- Мне тоже, - просто признался он.

Лоис ушам своим не поверила.

\- Тебе-то чего бояться? Ты точно справишься с ребёнком.

\- А с отцовством? Завести ребёнка не то же самое, что завести собаку.

\- Некоторые говорят, что очень похоже, - то ли пошутила, то ли понадеялась Лоис.

Кларк будто не услышал.

\- Вдруг я не смогу быть рядом, когда понадоблюсь? Ребёнку нужно, чтобы отец читал ему сказки, помогал собирать конструктор, строить дом из подушек и одеял. А не махал плащом по всей планете.

\- Ты же не просто так машешь плащом. Ты помогаешь людям.

\- А если ребёнок решит, что эти люди для меня важнее него или неё?

\- Смолвиль, отставить, - решительно велела Лоис. Она приподнялась и заглянула ему в глаза. – Ты самый добрый, честный и ответственный человек из всех, кого я знаю.

\- Звучит ужасно скучно, - скуксился Кларк.

\- Нет, в данном случае это сплошь плюсы. И вообще, не перебивай, не то перестану тебя хвалить. На чём я остановилась?

\- На перечне моих достоинств.

\- Я – недоразумение на каблуках, энергетическая буря без вектора. Тс, не возражай. У меня есть все шансы стать бестолковой матерью, но у тебя – ни единого шанса стать плохим отцом. – Удивительно. Когда она поняла, что он тоже выбит из колеи и напуган, ей стало гораздо легче. И она чувствовала себя сильнее, когда придавала силы ему. – Я буду равняться на тебя, мы с тобой будем поддерживать друг друга, и всё будет хорошо. Понял?

Кларк кивнул. Лоис удовлетворённо кивнула в ответ и снова прилегла, прижавшись к нему. Он поцеловал её в макушку, после чего аккуратно осведомился:

\- Ты не считаешь, что нам нужно пожениться?

\- Не хочешь, чтобы наш ребёнок родился во грехе? – Иронией она пыталась замаскировать неловкость.

\- Значит, не считаешь, - заключил Кларк.

Ну вот, того и гляди обидится.

\- Дело не в браке, а в самой свадьбе.

\- У нас ведь уже была одна свадьба.

\- Именно. Столько подготовки, сил, нервов, чтобы всё оборвалось в последний миг, на самом интересном месте и вообще чуть не ознаменовалось концом света.

\- Вряд ли такое повторится.

\- Мне всё равно будет не по себе. Да и в целом я сомневаюсь, что уже готова снова пройти через эту нервотрёпку с организацией свадьбы.

\- Мы можем ничего не организовывать, никого не приглашать.

\- Чтобы разобиделись наши родственники и друзья?

\- А если нам лишь зарегистрировать брак? Оформить документально и всё, а церемонию со священником, кольцами и прочей атрибутикой отложить на неопределённый срок?

Идея пришлась Лоис по душе, а тут ещё Кларк добавил аргумент:

\- Можешь даже оставить свою фамилию.

\- Ты не расстроишься?

\- Всплакну украдкой в тёмном углу, но переживу.

Лоис хихикнула, Кларк тоже. Его рука скользнула по её плечу, по бедру, направилась было к животу, но замерла. Кларк отдёрнул ладонь.

\- Ты что, говорил с Хлоей?

\- По телефону, пока тебя осматривали.

\- И что она сказала?

\- Велела не гладить тебя по животу, не всхлипывать на УЗИ и не давать тебе смотреть фильмы ужасов.

Вздохнув, Лоис легла на спину, взяла Кларка за кисть, приложила его ладонь к своему животу и объявила:

\- Психологический барьер официально преодолён.

Она не ожидала, что её настолько растрогает выражение его лица. Даже будучи опытным газетным журналистом, она не знала, как правильно описать это выражение. Если упрощённо, то немного нерешительности и очень, очень много счастья.

\- Ты понимаешь, что теперь я буду гонять тебя в магазин за мороженым по ночам?

Кларк моргнул, перевёл взгляд с живота Лоис на её глаза. Улыбнулся.

\- Ты и так это делала.

\- Да, но ты же через раз отказывался. А сейчас не отвертишься, сейчас у меня уважительная причина.

Кларк тоже решил отнестись ко всему с юмором.

\- Зато твой отец начнёт относиться ко мне лучше. – Его рука по-прежнему лежала на её животе, Кларк несколько раз провёл большим пальцем вверх-вниз.

\- Не факт. Раньше он успокаивал себя тем, что если ты взбесишь его окончательно, он тебя пристрелит. Больше такая мантра не сработает – не оставит же он внука сиротой. Так что Генерал, полагаю, будет недолюбливать тебя сильнее прежнего.

\- Воодушевляет, - с чувством сказал Кларк.

Ночью он четыре раза уносился кого-то спасать, но вмиг возвращался. И к девяти часам утра, на которые назначили УЗИ, был как штык.

Настал момент, от которого Лоис заранее передёргивало. Однако реальность оказалась далеко не такой слащавой, как её страхи. Да, Кларк держал её за руку, да, он улыбался. Но он задавал врачу разумные вопросы, он подшучивал над Лоис, бухтевшей из-за холодного геля. И Лоис была рада, что он здесь с ней.

\- Любопытно, - протянула врач.

\- Что там? – спросили Лоис и Кларк в один голос.

\- Поздравляю, у вас двойня.

За секунду Кларк переменился в лице. Глаза вспыхнули, губы ещё больше растянулись в улыбке, а потом улыбка схлынула, Кларк нахмурился, в глазах появилась тревога. И Лоис поняла отчего, прежде чем он заговорил.

\- Подождите, если детей двое, почему сердцебиение всего одно?

Что-то внутри у Лоис оборвалось. Она потеряла одного ребёнка. Видимо, относительно давно, раз Кларк изначально слышал одно сердцебиение.

Почему? Бешеный ритм жизни с вечными погонями за сенсацией? Постоянные стрессы на работе? Бесперебойная поставка кофеина в организм? Да какая разница?.. Один из её детей не родится, и ещё неизвестно, в каком состоянии второй.

Лоис подумала о мальчике или девочке с глазами Кларка, с его улыбкой… Раньше она боялась, что ребёнок унаследует его способности и её характер – всем сочетаниям сочетание, спасайся кто может! Сейчас поняла, что они справились бы, всё было бы хорошо. Сейчас больше всего на свете она боялась этого «бы».

Врач выгнула бровь, однако не стала спрашивать, как мистер Кент узнал про сердцебиение, прежде чем она «включила звук». Женщина нажала на пару кнопок, и сердцебиение стало слышно. И правда одно. Теперь нахмурилась и врач, она принялась с удвоенным старанием водить сканером по животу Лоис, усиленно всматриваясь в изображение. Лоис вцепилась в ладонь Кларка. Он накрыл её руку второй ладонью.

\- Всё хорошо.

Эти слова врача показались издёвкой.

\- Всё хорошо, - повторила она и перевела прояснившийся взгляд с монитора на будущих родителей. – Оба эмбриона в полном порядке, жизнеспособны и без каких-либо признаков отклонений.

\- Но… - начал Кларк.

\- Такое иногда бывает, - мягко перебила врач. – Сердцебиение не одно, их два, просто сердца бьются абсолютно в унисон.

\- Значит, оба ребёнка живы? – напряжённо спросила Лоис.

\- Да.

\- Точно?

\- Да.

\- Слава богу, - прошептала она неожиданно понизившимся голосом.

Ей понадобилось не меньше минуты, чтобы прийти в себя.

\- Уже можно определить их пол?

\- На таком сроке велика вероятность ошибки, мисс Лэйн. Лучше подождать несколько недель.

Выйдя из кабинета, они остановились у двери. Какое-то время молчали, переваривая новые сведения и остатки испуга. Затем Лоис, неуверенно придав лицу праздничное выражение, объявила:

\- Сюрприз!..

\- Ещё какой, - согласился Кларк и заключил её в объятья.

Лоис обняла его в ответ, прикрыла глаза и позволила себе расслабиться.

Наверное, они могли бы простоять так вечность, если б не подошёл доктор Дуглас.

\- Мисс Лэйн, Вы останетесь в больнице или будете выписываться?

\- Что Вы порекомендуете? – спросила Лоис, не прерывая объятий.

\- Сотрясения мозга у Вас нет, о руке мы позаботились, беременность, как мне только что сообщили, протекает нормально. Я не вижу веских причин настаивать на Вашем дальнейшем пребывании здесь, но рекомендовал бы остаться на пару дней для подстраховки. – Поскольку доктор Дуглас не впервые занимался лечением мисс Лэйн, он знал, что обычно она подписывает все необходимые бумаги и исчезает.

Подняв голову, Лоис взглянула на Кларка. Он ничего не сказал. Не хотел, чтоб она чувствовала, будто её к чему-то принуждают. В конце концов, их уверили, что и Лоис, и оба ребёнка в порядке.

\- Я останусь.

\- Разумное решение, - похвалил приятно удивлённый доктор. – Возвращайтесь в палату.

\- Не спеши торжествовать, - по пути предостерегла Лоис Кларка. – Я попрошу тебя принести мой ноутбук, мне нужно поскорее написать статью. Я и так потеряла почти полсуток, того и гляди тему перехватят конкуренты.

\- Ты неисправима. – Кларк с показной серьёзностью покачал головой. Но искорки в глазах выдавали его подлинное настроение.

\- И мороженое. – Лоис откинула одеяло и села на кровать. Её мучила тошнота, но часа через три это закончится, и Лоис знала, чего ей тогда захочется.

\- Эксплуатация началась, - картинно вздохнул Кларк.

Лоис легла, накрылась одеялом до носа, но сразу высунула лицо, чтобы добавить:

\- И мяса!

Кларк принял вид праведного мученика.

\- Надеюсь, не с кровью?

\- Нет, хорошо прожаренного. И побольше специй.

\- Тебе вредно. Будешь есть варёную курицу.

\- Деспот!

\- Ладно, запечённую, но с минимумом приправ.

\- Тиран! – Лоис вылезла из-под одеяла и, подняв подушку, уселась.

\- И никаких ужастиков. – Кларк наклонился к ней.

\- Диктатор! Пак Су Вона на тебя нет!

Кларк рассмеялся, Лоис обвила его шею руками. Через секунду они целовались.

_Конец_

_(14 сентября 2014 г. - 13 июня 2020 г.)_


End file.
